


名利局

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: “您敢相信吗？事到如今，这世界上竟然还有怀念爱的人。”
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 3





	名利局

“您敢相信吗？事到如今，这世界上竟然还有怀念爱的人。”

迹部擦着头发从浴室里走出来，胡乱看了一眼电视里正播放的电影，接着就地坐在榻榻米上，靠着身边的人。忍足看得认真，但双手还是自动地接过毛巾帮他擦着头发。凌晨一点左右，刚做完那事清洁了一番，受到忍足医生的侍奉又有些困了。迹部打了个哈欠将脸埋在忍足毛绒绒的睡衣里，抱着他像是在抱一个大型玩偶般蹭了蹭。

“喂，头发还没擦干呢。”

虽是这样抱怨着，忍足还是默许了迹部这样幼稚的行为。能看到大少爷放下架子撒娇的时候不多，所以他总会额外珍视这些时候。手指捋过发根，感觉差不多了，他拍拍迹部的屁股让他从自己身上起来，无果。迹部早就枕着他的腿睡着了，双手还揪着睡衣下摆一点，就像是个寻找气味的小猫似的。忍足想了想最近迹部的睡眠质量不高，就歇了叫他起来回卧室睡觉的心思。幸好家里是和氏装修风格，直接在地上睡也不是什么大事。电视屏幕上的男女还在说着西班牙语你侬我侬，忍足认命地将将迹部的身体轻轻放好，把小茶几拿走，又从柜子里给他找了被褥枕头。收拾好一切后，放小音量的西班牙语电影也到了尾声。屏幕里一闪而过蔚蓝的加勒比海。异域风情的美人缓缓吐出爱语，搂住爱人的脖子奉献出一吻。演职人员表在忍足困倦的视线中极慢的走过。他忍着困意关了电视，躺下时不忘将手悄悄绕过迹部的腰，虚掩着搂入自己怀中。

日光全然倾泻进屋内，抬手遮挡，却还是有零零碎碎的光片散落在脸上。他翻了个身，旁边的被子似无人睡过般平整，只能碰到眼镜冰冷尖锐的肢体。

墙上的挂钟还在走着。已过正午时分。忍足撑着身体起来，将平光镜架在鼻梁上，把乱糟糟的半长蓝发向后胡乱扎了一个小辫子。落地窗外巨大的棕榈树在海风中摇摆着叶子。他赤脚踩着木地板上的阳光走到酒店房间里带的冰箱处，打开翻找是否还有些昨日买的水果。

“你醒了？”迹部刚从外面游泳回来，金发湿漉漉的粘在白皙的额前。看见忍足在冰箱前犹豫的模样，他就知道这人必定是选择恐惧症犯了。迹部从忍足身后伸出手，从里面拿出一盒切好的芒果和菠萝放到他手上，关上了冰箱门。“别想了，就这个。”

“嗯。”忍足点点头，接着皱着眉头看他。

“你今天几点出去的？”

“大概八点左右吧。”迹部拧开了两瓶矿泉水，给了忍足一瓶。“看你睡得沉没叫你。下午和本大爷出去转转？”

忍足用食指抚摸着矿泉水瓶透明的瓶身，手指的形状经过水的折射被扭曲放大，像是泡发的水萝卜。他抬头看向迹部，迹部的那双蓝眼睛正锐利地盯着他，似是在观察着。

“有什么问题吗，忍足？”

“可能是刚起来还有点晕。”忍足冲他安抚般的笑笑。“许久不放假了，感觉身体还在手术台上站着。”

迹部听了这话才笑逐颜开。“赶快清醒清醒，忍足大医生。蜜月旅行要是敢搞砸了，你就等着回去被踹吧。”

他下意识“是，是。”地接着话，却总觉得方才迹部的话语中有哪些不对劲。

结婚了？忍足趁着迹部不注意，看了下自己的左手，阳光下无名指果然被一圈戒指绕着，折出刺眼的光。

他怎么，会将这么重要的事情忘了呢？

半夜他被一连串的手机震动所惊醒。幸好今天迹部去外地出差了，忍足摸到手机，看着屏幕上显示的号码这样想。结婚后他们两人就住在忍足自己花钱买的东京市郊的一栋小别墅里，本家的佣人也只是每周来一次而已。但忍足却还是在接听电话时下意识地压低了声音。

“你怎么这个时候打电话过来。”

“啊，抱歉，是我忘了有时差了。”电话另一端的男子说着抱歉，语气却丝毫没有感到对不起的意思。“我只是突然想起来。迹部家的事，你莫不是成婚以后就忘了吧？”

“当然没有。”忍足深吸一口气，“迹部财阀产业众多，我现在也只查了不到一半。”

电话那端的山本晃手上的烟蒂一抖，“还是迹部景吾身边这个位置好啊，这一年你送过来的资料比得往常十年。”他又吸了一口烟，烟雾吞吐中对忍足交代：“不要着急，慢慢查。等松本议员当上首相，自然不会忘了忍足家的功劳。”

“花了十年时间浸透迹部家，松本议员对于扳倒财阀的野心令人钦佩。”忍足这话里含有淡淡的嘲讽之意，山本晃却不怎么在乎。“诶，可不能这么说。财阀作为影子政府把持国家内政几十年，倒行逆施，上下不满之声一片。松本议员正如丰臣秀吉，此时要击败明智光秀。这是忠正之举啊。”

忍足低垂了眼帘，又寒暄了几句话。“下月大选，愿山本先生成功连任大阪府知事。”

“借忍足公子这句话，自然事成一半。”山本晃将手中雪白的烟卷弯折进玻璃烟灰缸中，挂断电话之前冲玻璃门外等候指令的人比了一个手势。见黑影离去，他站起来整理整理西服。山本晃望向镜子里高大英俊的身影，露出一个无懈可击的笑容。

中午的这场宴会专门邀请了迹部景吾来做开场发言人。此前迹部家独子出柜的新闻着实震惊了不少人，等他们反应过来时迹部景吾婚都结完了。这次是他结婚后首次在公众的视线中亮相，为此保密工作做得密不透风，就是为了防止有恐同的好事者借机闹事。因此直到迹部景吾站在了台上拿起话筒，众人才知晓这次请的开场嘉宾是他。新闻媒体的记者自是兴奋万分，站在后排闪光灯不断，就怕错过一点细节好叫同行抢先发布。发言到最后，正当迹部景吾举起香槟准备结束演讲时，从旁边猛然冲过来一个人，将迹部直接冲倒在地上，手中的军用钢刀一下就刺穿了他的胸膛。

事情突发得太快，此时各大电视台还在直播中。下面传来的一声尖叫打破了如时光暂停般的沉默寂静，不知为何愣住的保镖也反应过来急忙推开那个头戴黑色棒球帽的年轻人。他手中的刀还留在迹部胸前的第二个伤口处，被架走时嘴里还不停地大声喊着“吃人血的恶魔，上帝的背弃者，罪恶的同性恋”等词语。记者们的闪光灯依旧没有停止，反而越加多的摄影师拥挤到前方想要拍摄独家画面。主持人拿着话筒拼命地想要维持现场秩序，现场的参会人则都害怕还有类似的袭击者突然出现，一窝蜂地朝出口走去，手边还打着自家保镖司机的电话。还有的好事者也和记者一样挤到台前，想要看看天之骄子迹部景吾的惨状。救护车后迹部景吾被放上担架，一路上相机拍摄声不断。有华族的小姐兴奋地捧着白色裙子被染上的红色一角，兴奋了半晌才又小心翼翼的看了看四周，将整个裙摆都在不小心的浸泡在血水中，等警察来了方才意识到一般，连说对不起，边捧着裙摆离开了。

迹部景吾躺在被送往急诊室的手推病床上，蓝眼睛向上望着刺眼的灯光。可他此刻心里只想着忍足。闻到熟悉的医院消毒水的味道。他想忍足侑士那个人大概看不得他在医院躺着的样子，这次不知道要生气到什么地步。上次忍足谦也去接白石下班的时候一个没注意刹车当油门踩，住院的那几天忍足就没给过他好脸色。说起来就想到明日能看见忍足坐在他病床边上压着一身冷意还不知道对谁发出去的样子他就觉得好笑。迹部渐渐觉得意识有些模糊了，眼前护士医生的脸都变成了忍足的样子，像是透过棱镜看他一样……

  
他方睁了睁眼，便觉得身边有什么人在看着自己。知道是忍足侑士，废话也不必多说。“水。”他尝试着动动嘴唇，发出音节。此时已经是晚上了，给他准备的特级病房里没有开灯，氤氲的蓝色光芒飘荡在他们之间。忍足来得匆忙，适应了些光线后，迹部看向他，整个人都像是老了几岁似的。眼角垂着，胡子也没刮，幸好他还知道把头发扎起来。忍足给迹部垫了垫背后的枕头，扶着他坐起来。看迹部在眼前慢慢喝水，想说些什么，又觉得任何话都无从说起。

“没伤到心脏。”忍足低声道。“我会查出来的。”

迹部没有作声。他把水杯放回床头，觉得心口那里不管怎样还是缺了一块。他冲忍足招招手，忍足就又扶着他躺下来。这期间迹部看向忍足深紫色的眼睛，那之中极为淡漠。他觉得自己第一次看不透忍足。他不知道那代表着什么。

“你放心，公司那边我已经告诉小林秘书了。外面的报道也都暂时压下来了。幸亏有时差，半夜直播很快就被掐断了。”忍足替迹部盖好被子。“暂时一切都还好。”

“那你呢？”迹部哑着声音问他。“你怎么样？”

“我……”忍足顺着迹部那仿佛明晰一切的眼神，开口道：“我很害怕。”

害怕迹部就此一睡不醒，害怕他来时只来得及参加葬礼；但他更害怕的是迹部会发现宴会名单上有位叫山本晃的宾客——他在宴会开始前和自己有过一通电话，山本晃间接性的通过忍足的回电时间确定了迹部不在日本这一消息。

忍足想到这里，眼瞳便有些颤抖。迹部当是他一直压着自己的情绪，没表露出来，这下连忙拉过忍足的手攥在自己手心里，轻声安慰他：“行了，本大爷这不是好好的在这里躺着，什么事都没有。”

面对迹部景吾安抚他的话语，忍足在心里叹息一声，却还是向前倾身，轻柔地抱住了他。

迹部再次回到公司不过是一个月之后。在这一个月里，山本晃成功连任大阪府知事，松本议员也赢得了众议院中大部分人的支持，成为呼声颇高的下任首相人选。而被称作掌控着日本经济命脉的迹部集团，则在此时深陷丑闻之中。

据闻，在迹部家当权人迹部景吾在国外医院养伤的这一阶段，集团事务暂由董事会成员代理。期间某一董事意外发现了迹部集团和境外有关军火的交易，再三斟酌下将这件事报告给了警局，引得一片哗然。交易名单披露后，不少内阁成员因此事被弹劾，政局动荡。而迹部这一个月在忍足的劝说下一直在调养身体，没有多过问公司的事。刚下飞机他就被蹲守在机场的记者提问一连串轰炸听得神色越来越冷。等他到了公司后，警局的警察早就在那里等着了。

“还请您和我们走一趟。”警察为他拉开了警车的门，迹部没有任何反抗的进去了。到达警局后，在被领着经过其他审讯室时，他看到了早就在那里做笔录的忍足侑士。

“请问您和迹部景吾是什么关系？”

“合法婚姻伴侣。”

“您认识他多少年了？”

“十二岁我们认识的。十八年了。”

“那他有没有在您面前提起过任何有关枪支武器之类的交易？”

“我不清楚。我是个医生，迹部集团的事情我不懂，也不会问。”

“那依据您对迹部景吾的了解，您觉得他有没有可能会涉及走私军火之类的生意？”

审讯室内，忍足十指交叉，无名指上的婚戒无言地看着这一切。

“就像我刚才说的，我不知道任何有关迹部集团的事情。对于迹部来说，他是个商人。我认识的迹部是个喜欢以挑战新奇事物来获得满足感的人。”

警员眉头一挑，快速地记录下了这句评价。

“好的，谢谢您的配合。”

下任首相爆冷为伊藤当选。与此同时，同届的热门竞争人选松本议员自动请辞，而大阪府知事山本晃也不知为何突然暴毙家中，说是心脏病突发。空缺的岗位很快就又被填补了，坊间关于此届选举的传闻仍是众说纷纭。

居酒屋里的中年男人们谈论伊藤首相时，有个号称是知情人的喝多了，说是伊藤不知从哪里搞来的枪支，让自己人端着枪在议员后腰上看着一票票投出来的。这个说法由于太过荒谬，顷刻间又被一阵哈哈声和高谈论阔的吹嘘声盖过去了。更多居酒屋里的人则是庆幸迹部景吾经过调查后被无罪释放，掌握了半个日本经济命脉的迹部财团至少是无辜的。好歹大老板清清白白，公司保住了，自己的工作也没有丢。底层员工们拿着公司发的补贴金正好来吃喝一场，好盖过之前紧张无望的气氛。

外面暴雨如瀑，迹部刚一出现在迹部财团新投资的这家医院的大门口，新上任的保镖连忙撑开黑伞迎上去护着迹部景吾进入医院中。医院的最顶层被改造成了一间实验室，里面的医生护士正在电梯口恭恭敬敬地等待着。

迹部甫一亮相，领头的医生便跟上来。

“恭喜迹部先生，这次成功了。记忆被清空到那日晚上，一切都会从头开始。”

迹部看着实验室里还闭着眼睛的忍足，询问着医生，道：“我来问问你。你说，人如果被清空了记忆，还会做同样的选择吗？”

“这……个人的行为都是随机的，我们现在也无法预测。不过依照我个人的经验，如果可以经过多次的实验，您会得到结论的。”医生擦着额角的汗水回复道。

得到了自己想要的答案，迹部勾出一笑，冲后面的保镖挥挥手，接着大踏步地离开。

“把他送回去吧，就从今天晚上开始试试。”

“您敢相信吗？事到如今，这世界上竟然还有怀念爱的人。”

忍足看电影看得入迷，没有意识到迹部已经走到了他的身边。

“侑士，”他听见迹部问道。“我们认识几年了？”

“三十年了。”他疑惑地看着迹部，抚摸着无名指上的戒指。“小景，你不会不记得了吧？”

迹部没有理他，那双碧蓝如天的蓝眼睛审视地看着忍足道：“那你还记得在审讯室第一次你是怎么回答的吗？”

“什么审讯室？”他笑着抱紧迹部，他身上淡淡的玫瑰花香让忍足总会沉溺其中。“最近公司是不是太忙了？要不然早点睡吧。”

“十五年，那是你的第一个答案。”迹部看着忍足依旧不知所以然的样子，还是摇摇头。“别看电影了，去睡觉吧。”

“是啊，年纪大了，不能熬夜了。”忍足关上了电视，拉过迹部的手。他的婚戒碰上了迹部右手上的一枚铁质戒指，相磨之后又转入相扣的指间。迹部关上了客厅的小灯，室内只余从窗外透来的靛蓝色光辉。

**他是如此的怀念爱，以至于都忘了世界上还有恨的存在。**

**END**

**_____________________________________________________________**

注：

  1. 分为日夜时间差，夜晚的时间展现的是过去发生的真实事情，白天时是在做和过去一模一样的情景模拟实验。

  2. 忍足第一次在审讯室说的是十五年，真实世界里迹部和忍足的二十七岁。所以之前忍足说十八年那段是三年后的实验场景。所以可以看出来忍足每次都选了同样的一条路。

  3. 婚戒是监测器。迹部右手戴的铁质戒指是当初的铁拷做成的。




谢谢阅读


End file.
